Forever
by InfinitiAndBeyond
Summary: Set in the middle of 1x17, what I would've liked to seen. Michael confronts his feelings about Nikita. Lots of fluffyness. T for swearing.


"Michael. Michael, please!" Nikita pleaded with him as he walked out of the room.

He turned around and questioned her, "Please what? Don't do this to you?"

"Don't do this to us." She whispered, her voice filled with tears. Her eyes were desperate, searching for a way to convince him to stay.

He couldn't fall into her trap; he wouldn't. He had a mission to do, and he wouldn't let her get in the way of it.

His mind was reeling, and he wasn't thinking clearly, so he did the first thing that came to mind; blew her computer to bits.

"There is no us. There never was." His voice was void of emotion and his stare cold. Before anything else could happen, he turned around and walked out of the room.

Truth is though, Michael did have feelings for Nikita, and there was something between them; there always was. He _loved _her, and he wanted to be with her more than anything. But he couldn't be with her while he was still with Division. The thought of being with her and having Percy and Amanda find out terrified him, they would kill her, and he wouldn't be able to live knowing she wasn't on this planet.

"_Oh Michael, shut up and get back to headquarters, act like everything is normal, forget all about that visit. You need to do your job." _His subconscious yelled at him, after all, he was just sitting in his car, thinking. Without any further thought, he started the car and drove away from the abandoned building where Nikita lived. He had to get far, far away from her.

"Michael, we've been expecting you for the past hour. You're late." Percy comments as Michael walks into his bosses office.

"Sorry, I had some important business." He muttered before planting himself in the chair opposite a newly graduated agent.

"As I was telling Molly, there will be many opportunities for stuff to go wrong during operation Black Swan. Michael, you're to act as her brother while on mission…" Percy starts as he talks to both him and Molly about their mission next week. They will be taking down a target posed as a photography teacher in a school in Paris and that's all that Michael knows.

He spends the whole meeting zoned out, sometimes contributing a head nod to seem as though he is listening, but his thoughts keep wandering back to Nikita; the desperate look in her tear filled eyes, the way her delicate hands shook as she tried to stay composed and her voice as she pleaded with him. Every fiber of him is telling him to go back to her right now and comfort her, tell her he's sorry and he didn't mean it, but he can't, not now. She probably hates him now anyways.

Ever since she was a recruit, he knew there was a connection between them; they were together for every partnered activity, since no one wanted to be paired with the oddball or the instructor, and he enjoyed that. He loved the way their fighting techniques fit with each other perfectly, and how clumsy they both were when it came to Amanda's dance classes; or how they acted when they pretended to be a couple for some ops, although, there wasn't much pretending needed. They were always closer than necessary when fighting, or dancing. His hand stayed in hers a couple seconds longer than it should when he helped her up. His eyes could help but follow her every move, and his mind couldn't focus on anything but her when she was around.

_Fuck it_, he thought.

"Percy, may I be dismissed?" He asked in a polite tone.

His boss, looking a little surprised, let him go anyways. Michael's gait was a little faster than usual as he walked to his office. Once inside, he plopped himself down on the chair and opened the shell program she had installed in ShadowNet.

_Meet me where we had our fifth mission together at 10. I know you remember the place._

Not waiting for a response, he logged off and headed towards the parking lot; this was going to be a long night.

He was sitting in the large embassy suite at the hotel, watching the clock impatiently. It was 10:15, and Nikita still wasn't here. Maybe she wouldn't even come, but a knock at the door told him otherwise.

"You're late." He said with a hidden smirk as he opened the door.

"You're lucky I even came." Her soft voice filled the air and made him feel whole.

Without another word he pinned her against the wall and crushed his lips against hers. He could tell she was stunned at first, but she quickly met his kiss with eagerness.

"I'm sorry, what I did this morning." He said in between kisses, "I didn't mean it. Any of it."

She put a finger on his lips, as if to silence him. "Shh, I know. I know. You just need your revenge on Kasim. I promise. Tomorrow, you'll have it."

He kissed her again, more softly this time, "Nikita, I love you. I always have, I always will. You make me whole, and I need you with me, every day. Forever."

She gave him a long, deep kiss. "And you'll have me, because I'll be with you. Forever."


End file.
